The invention relates to dispensing cans, cartridges, and similar containers of various materials, and in particular to such cans, cartridges, and similar containers which have a nozzle or tube-like projection at one end through which the material is applied to a specific point. Specifically, the invention applies to containers of such materials such as caulking compounds and the like.
A need has existed for a long time for a means of making it possible to reach points that are more of less inaccessible when applying a material, such as a caulking compound, from a container, such as a can or cartridge or the like.
The invention is intended for use on those type containers which dispense the material through a spout or nozzle-like fixture on the container.
The invention consists of a plurality of nozzle-like extensions which may be straight or curved and which fit on to each other and the first of which fits on the normal existing nozzle on the container of material involved. The nozzle-like extensions are reusable.
A first extension piece is added to the nozzle existing on the container to provide an initial added distance that can be reached for dispensing the material.
A second extension piece is added to the first extension piece, and has a snap-fit to hold it in place, to add additional lengths to reach a confined or rather inaccessible dispensing point.
A third extension piece is provided to be added to the second extension piece, with a snap-fit connection, to provide an even greater length to reach more or less inaccessible points for dispensing material from the container.
It is to be understood that although only three units are depicted in this invention, any number of extension pieces may be provided (similar to the second piece noted hereinbefore) to provide additional length to reach distant points. Such additional extensions are within the scope and intent of this invention.
It is also to be understood that although caulking compound has been cited as one material which is dispensed from containers and which could utilized this invention, any material that is supplied in such containers and dispensed through nozzle-like means is within the scope and intent of this invention.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a means for extending nozzle-like dispensing means on cans, cartridges, and similar containers of materials.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a plurality of nozzle-like extension means that fit on to each other for providing a range of extensions for the nozzle-like dispensing means on cans, cartridges, and similar containers of materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide a plurality of extension means that have snap-fit connections with each other to assure rigidity and control of the nozzle portion when in use.
It is still another object of this invention to provide nozzle-like extensions that are reusable.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a nozzle-like extension that may be straight or curved to reach more or less inaccessible points of application for the material.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.